


Fresh start, Black heart.

by HopePotter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BAMF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Stand Alone, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: This is a story about my original character and her struggles in kind of opening up and learning to feel again after becoming an orphan and "caring too much"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a story thats not part of any fanfiction. Please leave feedback it would help me a lot and would be greatly appreciated!✨

 

She woke up to a banging noise outside her window.

It was probably a squirrel. They always woke her up.

She yawned tiredly, and waited for her mom to check the window.

A minute passed. Two minutes passed. Three minutes.

 

Mom? she called. Mom? MOM!

 

She scrambled out of bed and went to check out the noise. She walked down the stairs, slowly, carefully.

As she approached the window, the banging increased. Her palms became sweatier, and her heart raced.

She looked out the window, and what she saw made her feel lightheaded. Sick.

 

It could be the end of her, and anything she loved and valued. There was a scream. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then everything became pitch black.


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meena tries to escape trouble. 
> 
> But like the saying goes:
> 
> "I don't find trouble, trouble finds me?" Yea. Thats her catchphrase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! The chapters are short but I'm working on making it longer. You can probably already tell, but this was written before "I'm fine, I lied." So its less detailed, more rushed. Hopefully it will improve with time.
> 
> ~Hope 

Meena Chan looked around at the neighbourhood. Tan brick walls, chimneys, assorted flowers in people's gardens, and the smell of smoke. Everything blurred past her eyes. Except one thing. A bakery. She needed something sweet. She hadn't eaten anything for 3 hours. Soon to become 4. 

Here she was, running away from her former home, the authorities were hot on her trail, and she had the guts to stop by a bakery for donuts? You bet she did. Meena walked into the shop and ordered a vanilla donut with extra sprinkles and a shake. She needed the sugar. There was a mirror next to her, and she stared at her reflection. Tan skin, smudged with dirt, Blue eyes, Dark Brown hair, Freckles, a Blue hoodie, leggings, and worn out Black running shoes. Not bad for three hours of running.

"Madam?" she looked up at the cashier.

"Im sorry could you repeat that?" Meena said.

"I said, that will be $10.99." 

"Where's my order?" 

"Right there on the counter Ma'am."

Meena shut her eyes and thought. She didn't have any money to pay her, but she didn't want to cause trouble. She had to be quick. She took her food and drink and bolted towards the door. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" 

Meena sighed. She'd pay her back later. She felt a fresh breeze of wind hit her as she ran out the door. The area she was in became hazy and her eyes became blurry. She couldn't see. She stumbled through the muddy grass, her shoes slipping through the sludge and she fell flat on her face, on a rough surface.

She groaned, she had a massive migrane. A buzzing sound filled her ears. Great, now she was going deaf too. Wait. It wasn't buzzing filling her ears. It was sirens. She heard screaming all around her. She couldn't stay concious much longer. She struggled to breathe, but before she passed out, she heard a deep voice. 

"We've finally found you" a man whispered. 

Shoot, Meena thought as sharp pain hit her head. She'd been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Again sorry for the short chapter. Ly!


End file.
